Effin Awesome Deathnote Fic Of DOOM!
by Sabaku No Ko-chan
Summary: As none of you know, Mel and Koneko are the utter deffinition of random, what happens when they get their hands on a deathnote? RANDOM! THOU HAST BEEN WARNED! Read at own risk!
1. Random flying objects

**HI PEOPLES! This has been requested by a very awesome person, since I am also awesome, I did it. YAY! Just to warn you, this is random…it probably doesn't have a plot line yet…….just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWNZ DEATHNOTE!!! I own Mel and Koneko's SOULS! They are mine forever.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*EFFIN AWESOME DEATHNOTE FIC OF DOOM!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**RANDOM FLYING OBJECTS**

"OM NOM NOM!!!!!!!!" Mel roared, black hair pouncing up and down as she jumped on my bed.

"MEL! GET DOWN FROM THERE! WHO KNOWS WHAT STALKERS COULD SEE YOU!" My window was right next to the Japanese train tracks, and every now and again they get stalled in front of my house…sadly when I'm changing.

"B-but it's so bouncy!"

"Don't make me get the dog whistle!" I warned.

"Says someone who's best friend melts at room temperature…"

"W-what?"

"Happy robot unicorn rainbows." (Sorry, no matter how hard you try, these two will NEVER make sense, because I don't make sense either.)

**-CRASH!-**

"WHAT IN MEDIEVAL SHAKESPEARE WAS THAT!?"

"I have no idea, but Misa is being threatened by a dude, LETS GO STEAL HER DEATHNOTE!" I suggested. She gave me a look. (They read the manga.)

"And ruin the time line in a story we've read! I would nev--QUICKLY! TO THE BATMOBILE!" She screamed, dragging me off.

**OMFUGJ! (oh my freakin' underwear gnome Jashin.) A KNIFE!**

"TACO! SICK EM'!" I ordered, a flying turkey crashed down on the mans head. The man twisted and whirled but couldn't get the bird off.

"I founded the Death note!" Mel shouted excitedly.

"REALLY! LET ME TOUCH IT!" I ran over, putting my hand on the cover. The man was still flailing wildly with the bird attached to his head.

"RANDOM FLYING OBJECT!" Mel swatted at the female death god floating in the sky.

"It's not a UFO! Your safe!"

"Yeah, get this chick off of me! She's freakin' me out!"

"Yes Mrs. Death god ma'am." I bowed, tearing Mel of the Shinigami's arm.

"Er…I think that's MY book…" Misa said, a bit late…

"BACK OFF MISA! It's Mel's and mine now! Finder's keepers…"

"YUP! And it's gunna be AWESOME! With pixie dust….and….and TACOS…and……CUPCAKES!!!! Koneko! What other awesome things are we gunna have?"

"We're gunna have…………SUICIDES!!! AND GENOCIDE! LOTS OF GENOCIDE!" I smirked evilly, our world was going to get a LOT more interesting… "Taco…off." I called, watching the bird peck the unconscious male.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Was that good enough for the first chapter Kaharri? Review if you like it! Or I will eat your soul! None of this is typo, it's just the weirdo's language…I'm not normal so I couldn't translate it…**

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!?)**


	2. Gingerbread houses

**OM NOM CHUR SOUL! IMA BACK WITH A CHAPPTAH TWOOOO! Ima happy with the reviews…happy fluffy cupcake goes to Kaharri, iceshadow4 and DarkJuliet! Im glad you liked it! And Kaharri, one of my best buddies, forced me to update, so go thank her.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWNZ DEATHNOTE! I own Mel and Koneko's SOULS! They are mine forever.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*EFFIN AWESOME DEATHNOTE FIC OF DOOM!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CHAPTER TWO: **

**Ginger bread houses**

"MEL! GET ME SOME POTATO CHIPS!"

"…AND EAT THEM!"

"Fluffy unicorns with a jealous dolphin boyfriend OF COARSE!" Mel scurried back with an empty bowl. I sighed, hitting her across the head with the porcelain.

"I meant, for ME to eat…" I seethed.

"Should have ordered that more clearly then, shouldn't ya!" She giggled, jumping away from my fists trying to connect to her face.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, IMA GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR FACE!"

"Well for one, you don't have a face!"

"SENSE! YOU MAKE NONE!"

"That's one of my divine qualities!" She smirked, forgetting about me chasing her. I swung my leg towards her face and was…BLOCKED! GAH! L's arm was between my leg and Mel's purple goody-two-shoes head!

"Hello L!" I waved enthusiastically. "SHE EATED MY CHIPS!" I pointed accusingly at Mel.

"Did you?" He asked Mel. She nodded smugly. "Then it's only fair that she kick you in the face for stealing her noms." He let my leg go. "Carry on." We watched him walk away before I remembered Mel…I smirked menacingly.

**-Thwack!-**

"WHY!"

"You heard him! YOU STOLE MY NOMS!"

"They were pretty good, too." She smiled.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we kill Light!"

"Yeah! That son of a bitch has to DIE before he kills L!" Mel shouted, grabbing at the Deathnote at the same time as me.

"I want to write his name down!"

"Noooo! I wanna!" I grabbed at the pen, Mel bit my hand making me drop it. "We'll both write his name down."

"Okay then."

"I call writing Yagami. Hehehehe, imagay…Silly Manga writer!"

"Fine." She huffed, scribbling 'Light' down as fast as her tiny hands could write. I wrote my part, then wrote 'dies on toilet from burst heart artery'. I laughed, it was the same way Elvis died, but it's no less embarrassing.

**OH MY GAWD! TIME HAS PASSED!**

"L! WHERE IS MY POCKY!" I screamed at him.

"Uh…." He trailed off, holding one of my pocky containers.

"POCKY STEALER! You shall pay!" I shouted, trying to kick him in the face.

"How'd you get in my house!"

"I ate it." **(His door was made out of fruit roll ups!)**

"Ah. Get out."

"Not until you repay my noms."

"…No."

"Evil petting zoo! Give me noms or I will get them!" I clapped a pair of tongs (That came out of nowhere) together menacingly.

"…I'll take you to the store tomorrow."

"Well, how about you give me that cake and I'll call it even." I said, pointing to said cake in his hands.

"…This is _my _cake…" He whined.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" I screamed, taking the cake from his hands and bailing. He caught me with ease, punching me square in the face.

"My cake never lies to me." He smiled, taking a bite. Giving up on the cake, I sniffed around. His walls smelled like…._Ginger bread._

"I NOM CHUR HOUSE!" I yelled, taking a bite of his wall. It was sadly made of wood.

"What are you doing?"

"…Breaking my teeth on your indissoluble walls." I growled.

"Care to tell why?"

"Because I thought they smelled like ginger bread."

"That's my wood polish." He said, holding up a bottle of Lysol, Christmas edition.

"That is amazing." I smiled widely, reaching for the can.

"Yes, it is also mine." He glared.

"B-but you owe me." I pouted.

"Yes but I had to special order these online!"

"DITTO! Where did you think I got coffee flavored pocky! THEY DON'T SEEM TO HAVE IT AT WAL-MART!" I shouted, taking the can and storming out.

"Now we're even." He said from in front of me.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were in there and now you're here!" I said making frantic pointing hand motions.

"…Secret passageway."

"…..Why would you have a secret passageway?"

"Same reason I have Gingerbread scented walls. Because it's cool!" He smirked, pointing out the edible door for me to leave.

"Best five minutes EVER!" I shouted, running home to show Mel my new wall cleaner.


End file.
